


Banner Art for Enchanted_Jae

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Banner art for the amazingMad About CatsandHusbandly Dutiesby the incredibly talented Enchanted_Jae.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	1. Mad About Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/gifts).



> Jae, your fics are a delight and I'm so happy to be in the Drarry fandom with you. I loved everything that I've read by you, but cats are the best and post-wedding shenanigans are my jam so I wanted to make some fun banners for these two fics. I hope you enjoy them. ❤️
> 
> Thanks to TD for the critique and to the mods for a wonderful exchange.

I fell in love with Harry and his menagerie of cats and Draco the big hearted vet. This is truly a sweet and tender fic and I loved everything about it.

Here are the quotes that I based the banners on.

The little grey cat:

_Of course, Potter only had eyes for the frightened cat in the cage. "Poor little sweetie," he whispered, clucking his tongue._

_The small gray cat shrank back in the corner of her cage and hissed._

_"Do you think you might like to take her home?" asked Draco._

_Potter straightened and smiled at him. "There's always room in my home and in my heart for one more stray," he said._

And Agnes:

_Agnes watched the interaction from her perch atop the cat tree. Her two favorite humans had long been attracted to one another; Agnes knew it from the elevated scent of pheromones whenever they encountered one another. Had they been cats, they would have done something about their mating heat long ago. As it was, Agnes had been forced to intervene on their behalf. Humans were such difficult creatures. Agnes yawned and began to wash her fur, satisfied with her matchmaking skills._


	2. Husbandly Duties

Omg, Jae!!! This fic!!! I read it when it came out and adored it! These are more of a general feel for the fic instead of from specific scenes, but I wanted to make sure to include the rose petals because that part made me laugh so much.


End file.
